Lizzy Wurst fucked
by MLGGTA525
Summary: Lizzy Wurst is home all alone and is getting Horny, she needs ways to satisfy her needs. Will she get what she wants?
1. Lizzy and Theo's Fun Time

**Lizzy & Theo's Fun-Time**

 **(This story is rated M for sex, adult language, Suggestive Topics and Beastiality. I do not know nor have i ever known and/or will ever know Lance Stewert or Lizzy Wurst nor do I claim to.)**

Lizzy was home all alone Lance and Anthony were at the gym with Aydin, she was trying to figure out how to spend the next hour or two untill the three guys got back. As she was sitting in the kitchen looking through the fridge for a snack to eat, she heard Bella yelp in suprise. Out of nowhere Bella and Theo came sprinting down the stairs and into the living room, Bella who is now out of breath stops as Theo jumps up on her and starts pounding into her.

"Theo stop!" yelled Lizzy. She began to get horny, her vagina started to moisten and slowly drip. "Leave her alone" Lizzy said as she rips Theo off of Bella. She puts Bella outside to get away from Theo and to go potty. She took Theo upstairs and laid down in bed with him. She put Theo on her stomach. He instantly started rolling on his back for a belly rub on lizzys stomach and part of her chest. lizzy moaned slightly her Vagina getting slightly more wet as time goes on.

"Oh Theo..." Lizzy moaned. She adjusted Theo so he was pawing her breasts. She moaned again. She started playing with her breasts and slowly stuck her hand down her pants and rubbing her clit. Lizzy moved Theo so he was near her vagina. Theo hopped off her and sat between her legs and started sniffing her to see what she is doing.

"Theo, what are you doing?" She whispered in a slightly seductive tone. This got her thinking she sat up and slowly took off her shirt showing her huge brests to her super horney dog. She started to striptease Theo my having him sit on her bed and slowly start pulling her black legings down her thighs until her pants were completly down and around her ankles she kicked them across the room. She laid down on the bed and slid her head under Theo and started to fondle his balls. After feeling up his balls for a bit she immediately stuffed his puppy penis into her mouth.

"You like that Theo?" Lizzy mumbles as she chockes on Theo's Puppyhood. She releases Theo's dick from her mouth and streched herself out on her back with her legs spread out opening herself for her little baby dog to insert himself into her. Theo looks at the beautiful naked woman right infront of him. He got a closer look at Lizzy's beautiful vagina that was right in front of his nose. He used his tounge and got to work licking every square inch of the inside of her pussy. Shortly after licking her pussy dry, Theo jammed his dick into Lizzy's pussy and started thrusting as fast as his little body will let him. He kept pumping until Lizzy pulled him off of her. She turned onto her belly and allowed him to penetrate her asshole, his dick streched out her virgin ass pumping as fast as possible until Lizzy orgasams and squirts all over her bed. Her legs start violently shaking as she skirts all over her dog and the bed. She forces Theo out of her ass and slide under him to finish off by drinking his puppy sperm.

"Oh my god Theo that was amazing!" Lizzy moaned to Theo. Just as she putting her clothes back on she hears Lance's M4 coming down the street.

 **The End**

(If you want me to continue this story with lance and maybe Bella or other characters just PM me and let me know!)


	2. Lance Loves Lizzy

**Lance Loves Lizzy**

 **(Once again i dont know any of the '210 squad',** **this story is rated M for sex, adult language, and Suggestive Topics.)**

 ***This Story takes place right after the last one when Lizzy heard Lance pulling into the driveway.**

 **3:00 PM**

Lizzy had just finished getting dressed when she heard the front door close and Lance put his keys down on the dinning room table.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Lance shouts. He kicks off his shoes and puts them next to the door. He walks back out to the kitchen to make some bacon and eggs along with some post-workout.

"Oh, hey babe! How was the gym?" Lizzy asked as she happily bounced down the stairs to see her boyfreind. Her huge boobs shaking violently after each step down the stairs.

"Oh yea, the gym was ok. It was just about as good as it was going to get, today was leg day sooo..." Lance replies without taking his eyes off the stove. He finished cooking his bacon and eggs and sat down to eat at the table.

"So, where's Ant and Adin?" Lizzy questioned Lance. She was begining to want a bigger cock in her holes and she knew exactly how to get it.

Lance replied with " Oh, yea, I dropped off Adin at his house and I dropped Anthony off at his girlfreinds, he said he was ' Off to get that Pussy.' so he will probably be gone all night."

"Oh ok." Lizzy responded. She thought to herself "Fuck yes! Imma get my brains fucked out tonight!"

 **6:00 PM**

Lance just got out of the shower and was getting dressed in his room when Lizzy decided to try her luck at geting fucked in her three holes by a dick bigger than her puppy.

"Hey lance..." Lizzy said as she walking into her room with Lance laying under the blankets, shirtless. Lizzy knew at this very point in time that she was going to get her way.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lizzy asked as she was taking off her shirt and pants so that she was wearing nothing but her black lacey bra and panties and slid under the covers.

"What are you doing Lizzy? You never sleep naked. What are you up to?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Nothing babe, besides is it against the law to sleep naked once in a while?"

"No, its just odd thats all. Well goodnight." Lance lays back on the bed and closes his eyes to trys to sleep.

Lizzy does her best to slowly and sneakily go under the blankets and slithering over to where Lances lower body is, without him noticing she slowly grabs the waistband of his shorts and underwear and pulls them down showing herself his nice long, thick, meaty cock. She slowly grabs his cock and starts stroking it. Lance wakes up but acts like he's still asleep just to see what she does. She checks to see if Lance is still asleep, and to lucky for lance he's good at acting like he's sleeping and manages to trick Lizzy. She slowly looks over at his cock, seductivly biting her lip contemplating her options. she know what she wants, and all she wants is all three of her holes to be streached out. She slowly licks up and down Lances dick until she gets a bit impationt and swallows his penis all in one go. she slowly bobs her head up and down on his dick slowly gaining speed until Lance cums in her mouth. Lizzy gladly swallows all of his cum.

She then slowly moves the blanket off of Lance exposing his nice, hard cock to her. she quickly pulles her panties down, and lines up Lances hard, errect cock up with her tight pussy and slowly pushes down until her ass is touching Lances thighs. she starts slowly moving her vagina up and down slowly gaining speed until she is twerking at full speed feeling his dick throbbing inside of her until she feels lances manhood throbbing at double the speed which she figures means he's about to cum again, she knows that if he cums in her she will get pregnet and Lance will think she cheated on him or that she fucked him while he was sleeping and get mad at her so she pulled his meaty, cock out of her vagina and put it into her asshole after a few more pumps into her ass Lance cums into her ass and it starts oozing out Lizzy notices right before it hits the bedsheet and gets off the bed before she makes a mess. she then takes a nice long bath enjoying the feeling of her new stretched out insides.

 **The End!**

(If you enjoyed this chapter let me know in DMs and if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll upload a new story ASAP!)


	3. Lizzy and Sabrina

**Lizzy and Sebrina's Experiment**

 **(This story is rated M for sex, adult language, Suggestive Topics and Beastiality. I do not know nor have I ever known and/or will ever know Lance Stewert or Lizzy Wurst nor do I claim to.)**

 **(This chapter takes place a week after Lizzy fucked Lance 'in his sleep')**

Lizzy has always wondered what a vagina tasted like, and while shes very flexible, shes not bendy enough to taste her own, so she had to find another one. It was about noon when Lance and Lizzy went to his parents' house. Lances' dad was at work like usual, his mom was doing work in her office, Sebrina was watching tv in the living room with Grandmom. Lance and Lizzy sat down with them, Lizzy and Lance in the middle.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Lanced asked. Curiously, trying to find a way to spend the day.

"Oh nothing. Why?' Grandmom replied. Not taking her eyes off the tv.

"No reason, I'm just bored and I need something to do for the day. Do you need to go anywhere?"

"Yeah, I need to go to Walgreens." said Grandmom. "Care to go?"

"Yea sure." Lance calls told his mom where they were going and his mom asked to go with to. Lance said ok and they all left except for Lizzy and Sebrina who both didn't feel like going.

"So what do you want to watch Lizzy?" asked Sebrina.

"Oh, I don't know, how about..." Lizzy says "... a scary movie"

"Oh this ones Perfect!" Sebrina puts on a random movie Lizzy has never heard of.

"This looks good Bree."

 **1 hour later**

 **(Lizzy gets scared by a jumpscare and jumps and clings onto Sebrina. The movie ends and the two girls lean up against the back of the couch)**

Lizzy gently puts her hand on Sebrinas thigh and looks at her.

"What are you doing Lizzy?"

"I've always wanted to try this" She slid her hand slowly up Sebrinas thigh, up closer to her crotch. Sebrina looks down at Lizzys hand. Lizzy takes her other hand gently touched her cheek and pulled their faces close together and plants a kiss onto her lips.

"OMG I'm so sorry Bree! I dont know what I was thinking I shouldn't have done that!..." Lizzy keeps rambling on when all of a sudden Sebrina just smacks her lips against Lizzys, and starts making out with her. Lizzy takes full advantage of this moment to shove her hand into Sebrinas black yoga pants. Lizzy starts fingering Sebrina as their still making out.

"Hey Bree, I was wondering if I could, um, have, a taste? If you dont mind atleast?"

"Please, Lizzy, be my guest! My boyfreind hasnt been doing anything with me lately..."

"Ok, no problem Bree!" Lizzy kneels down on the floor right in front of Sebrina. She grabs the wasteband of her pants and pulls them down around Brees ankles. She grabs Brees knees, opens them, and shoves her face into her vagina and pushes her tounge into Bree. Bree instantly moans in pure, orgasmic pleasure. She grabs Lizzys face and pushes it deeper into her groin, Lizzy holds her breath as long as possible, until she cant breathe anymore and gently slaps Brees thigh to let her know to let her up for air.

"Hey Bree, thats amazing! You should try it when I'm done!"

"Well why dont we both do it at the same time? Its called a 69 and we should try it, but not here just in case they get home. lets go to my room."

"Ok" They both go to Sebrinas room and strip off all their clothes. Sebrina lays down on the bed, butt naked, and Lizzy lays down on top of her so they are 69-ing in Brees bed.

"Hey Lizzy, when was the last time you had some dick in you?"

"About last week when I fucked Lance in his sleep. But please dont tell him!"

"No problem Liz, but here we can use this." She gets off the bed and pulls out a black breifcase and opens it. She pulls out a belt, and puts it on she stands up and shows Lizzy her newest Strap-on.

"Here we can use this!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **(Sorry to leave you guys on a clifhanger, but I was in a rush to get this Ep. out for you guys! Let me know if you want me to continue this Ep. from where we left of hope you enjoyed!)**


	4. Lizzy Wurst Fucked: Webfound

**Web Found Lizzy Wurst Stories.**

 **(I did not write either of these stories, but I wanted to get a story or tow put scince 'Lizzy and Sebrinas Experiment pt 2' is taking longer than usual to write. These were both found online, and I personally enjoied them, and I hope you do too! All due credit goes to the respective authors.)**

 **Number 1:**

She Walked into the living room one day and nobody is home but Theo. Who she began to snuggle up with on the couch. She loved the feel of his little legs dangling down and pressing her boobs. The slutty girl that she is she thought that this could be the time to try something new.

She then with little hesitation removed her shirt and allowed Theo to start to lick around her nipples making her wet with sensation.

Then Theo begins to get into it as he humps lizzy's chest then moving down to her pussy that was in between her tight yoga pants and a thong that expressed every curve in the perfect fat ass and thighs. As Theo began licking there she jumped up in excitement.

She began removing her pants and thong in a slow and seductive way.

And little to no time later Theo comes in and begins to fuck Lizzy, and she is enjoying every moment off it.

Lizzy had never felt such a hard rapid motion as Theo's cock went all the way and out of her wet pussy.

She then pulled Theo up off the floor and cradled him in her arms and began sucking his throbbing cock as he started thrusted it in between her open mouth. She took in all the taste of his dick as she made sure to slobber all over it. Making it one of the messiest of blowjobs she has given. Towards the climax Lizzy begins to deep throat his cock before pulling it out as he ejaculated his cum all offer Lizzy's face. And she smiled and licked some of the cum off and swallowing it up.

But she still wanted more so she bent he massive ass that she knew Theo would want a taste off as he bag an licking around her crack before Theo rams his cock up her ass hole and she lets out a massive scream.

Theo begins humping Lizzy ass as she let out the loudest moans she has ever done. Within no time Theo cums in her ass leaving her with a nice warm sensation she was always happy to have

 **Number 2:**

As Lance and Adin walked into Lance's apartment, they were met with an unexpected treat. Lance's girlfriend, Lizzy, was asleep on the couch with nothing on but a thong and a skimpy tank top you could see her nipples right through.

Being the men they are, Lance and Adin walked over to Lizzy to have a look. Lance grabbed her shirt and lifted it up to get a full view at the spectacular tits of his girlfriend. Adin also got a good look as well.

Moments later, Codee and Rachel walked in to see Lance and Adin peeping at Lizzy and they walked over to get a closer look. Rachel, having thought of Lizzy as a very attractive girl, was getting wet just seeing her nude. And Codee was as hard as a rock.

Lance reached his hand down and grabbed Lizzys pussy so intensely, she woke up with a mix of a gasp and a moan. But Lance's hand stayed where it was and he kept rubbing her tight little pussy as she kept moaning. By now Rachel is fingering herself under her shorts, and Lance, Codee, and Adin are all as hard as rocks.

Since everyone was horny, Lizzy decided, why not have a huge gangbang? As she pulled Lance's shorts off to reveal his hard cock. She grasped it with both hands and started sucking with her slutty mouth. At this time Codee has Rachel on the couch getting undressed while Adin gets blown by her.

After Lizzy gets completely undressed, she moves up and puts Lance's dick in her tight pussy. Moaning as he moves in and out. Codee now has his cock in Rachel's ass and Adin is in her mouth.

After a few minutes Lance is about ready to cum and so are the others. The girls get on their knees and take all 3 huge loads on their tits and faces. Kissing and cumswapping with each other.

After everyone else is cleaned up, the girls get in the shower together to get the cum off of themselves. But Lizzy has other ideas. She puts two of her fingers in Rachel's pussy and thrusts her hand back and forth as Rachel leans against the wall moaning with passion.

Seconds later, Lizzy is on her knees with her face buried in between Rachel's thick legs. As Rachel moans louder and louder. Lizzy finishes eating her out and begins to shower. Rachel is now feeling frisky again so she puts soap on her hands and caresses Lizzy's tits, lathering them with body wash.

A few hours later after everyone has gone home, Lizzy is wearing only a large t shirt that covers below her waist as she crawls into bed with Lance. Lance hears her get into bed and turns over to see her playing with herself. This gets him in a mood so he inches his way down the bed and puts his face into her pussy shaking his head back and forth.

Lizzy turns around and puts Lances cock in her mouth so they are doing the 69 position. This goes on for a while and they end up fucking again. Harder than before. Lizzy's legs in the air as Lance pumps his throbbing cock in and out of her over and over. Just as Lance is about to cum, Lizzy puts his dick in her mouth as he finishes and she swallows all of the load he gives her.


End file.
